Get Low
|artist = & |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |nogm = 2 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Dark Orange |pictos = 92 |perf = Orlande Dédé (P1) Cormier Claude (P2) |Pictos = 92 }}"Get Low" by and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. They have black skin throughout the whole routine. P1 P1, a woman, wears a silver headband, white one-sleeved jacket, a sky blue bra, black patent leggings with silver straps, and sky blue gladiator boots. She has short black and silver hair. P2 P2, a man, wears a cyan backward cap, a black and white striped keffiyeh scarf under the cap, a red cross-shaped sleeveless hoodie, sky blue capris, and black and blue sneakers. Getlow coach 1.png|P1 Getlow coach 2.png|P2 Background Each dancer stands on light up platforms. P1's platform is blue and P2's platform is pink. The dancers are in front of a gladiator's helmet. The background has red lines coming forward with blue pendulums swinging. Afterwards, blue pills shaping up in circles come forward, followed by purple and red pounding pillars. After this, it switches to small pebbled circles coming forward. At the end of the routine, the dancers are back in front of the helmet. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bring out your arms, and briefly shake them. Getlow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Getlow gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Get Low only appeared in one mashup: *''Worth It'' (Tease me) Trivia General *''Get Low'' is the first song by DJ Snake in the series. *''Get Low'' was the first song on that was revealed on Just Dance USA to have both the title of the song and their artists be put on the video s thumbnail. Getlow cover generic.png|''Get Low'' Getlow cover albumcoach.png| album coach GetLow_albumcoach.png| album coach (from Worth It s mashup) getlow_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Getlow_cover.png| cover 208.png|P1 s avatar 200208.png|P1 s golden avatar 300208.png|P1 s diamond avatar In-Game Screenshots Getlow coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Getlow score.png|Scoring screen Beta Elements Getlow beta gameplay 1.png|Beta gameplay 1 (the coaches have white skin and a different color scheme, the platforms have a different design and the pictograms are in their default colors) getlow beta gameplay 2.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 (the pictograms have default colors) Getlow p1 beta ava.jpg|Beta avatar (different skin tone) Getlow beta mashup files.PNG|Proof of the Beta Mashup Others Getlow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Getlow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Dillon Francis & DJ Snake - Get Low Teasers Get Low - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Low - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays "Get Low" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (22)Get Low -Dillon Francis feat. DJ Snake 五星评价 Get Low (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Promotional Content Get Low - Exclusive demo (UK) References Site Navigation es:Get Low de:Get Low Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by DJ Snake Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Orlande Dédé